Too Late
by Skayt
Summary: "Quoi d'neuf ?" "J'ai toujours pas de prénom. Aucune famille ou amis qui me cherchent. Des jambes qui m-merdent..." / "J'aime quasiment personne. La plupart des gens sont stupides. Mon grand-père me saoule pas. Beka me saoule pas. C'est pour ça que je peux passer des heures dans un avion entouré de gens idiots qui puent... pour les voir. Pareil pour toi."
1. L'arrivée

_Hello,_

_Une Skayt sauvage apparaît dans un nouveau fandom. Et utilise l'attaque "nouvelle fanfiction" !_

_Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction sur ce chapitre (et les prochains...). Elle gère la fougère parce que :_

_\- c'est comme ça_

_\- corriger sur un fandom dans lequel on est pas... pas easy peasy_

_\- c'est _vraiment_ comme ça_

_J'espère que ce chapitre apparaîtra normalement... ma première tentative était un désastre sans nom (mais à l'attaque "fou rire" très efficace... *_mode joueuse Pokemon **ON**_*)_

* * *

Merci de ne pas s'étonner si je dis que Yuri ! On ice, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ne m'appartient pas.

Nope. Même pas le (seul) Canadien que j'apprécie (ma propre famille inclue)

* * *

A noter que :

\- Je lis principalement des fanfictions Yuri ! On Ice en anglais sur AO3.

\- J'essaie de respecter un maximum le canon (quelques petites libertés sont prises, j'avoue).

\- Pour le caractère des personnages : ça se passe quelques années après la saison 1 donc certains ont gagné en maturité, vécus certaines épreuves qui les ont fait changer etc. L'être humain est en changement et évolution perpétuelle après tout :)

* * *

**Chapitre 01**** :**

Il tire sa valise derrière lui et cherche une tête familière dans la masse bruyante et agitée de voyageurs internationaux. Son vieux sac à dos sur l'épaule, le jeune homme le tient d'une main nerveuse tandis que ses doigts tapotent, dans un rythme qui leur est propre, sur la lanière. Sa façon d'évacuer le stress des retrouvailles. Il s'est rarement senti aussi anxieux. Comment font ceux pour qui cet état d'esprit est la norme ?

Ah ! Ça y est. Il vient de trouver la personne qu'il voulait. La personne à l'origine de son voyage et d'une nouvelle crise de Yakov. Il accélère légèrement l'allure. Contourner les hommes et femmes d'affaires pressés s'avère moins compliqué et dangereux que d'éviter des familles trop stupides pour prendre un avion sans en faire une affaire d'état. Par deux fois quelqu'un trébuche dans sa valise, et a encore l'audace après de le tssker à la figure. On va repasser pour l'hospitalité et la gentillesse canadienne, hein.

« Hey... » Il finit par dire, sans sa grogne habituelle mais un minuscule sourire à la place.

« H-hey... » On lui répond.

Les deux restent là. Comme ça. Face à face et silencieux. Le côté social de la socialisation n'est pas leur point fort. Ils ont beau le savoir, y être confronté de la sorte ne fait jamais plaisir. Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples. L'un saurait se satisfaire d'un guide « Comment dire bonjour à votre (seul) ami qui est une star internationale du patinage artistique, le plus jeune gagnant d'un Grand Prix de l'histoire et titulaire d'un record du monde... pour les très très nuls qui ne valent rien ». L'autre ne dirait pas non à un cours accéléré sur « quoi dire à votre ami tellement amnésique qu'il ne connaît pas avec certitude son putain de prénom et souffre d'une anxiété sociale pire que celle de Katsudon et comment ne pas se comporter comme un parfait abruti ».

« Quoi d'neuf ? » Demande le patineur, histoire de briser le silence et peut-être arriver à quelque chose.

Même ça ne semble pas être la bonne chose à faire. Son ami perd de sa fausse confiance (qui n'était déjà pas une réussite) et baisse les yeux. Il fixe ses mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux avec une honte et un dégoût de soi qui font peine à voir. Le plus jeune (du moins ils supposent qu'il est le plus jeune) lâche sa valise, pose son sac à côté et réduit la distance entre eux. Il oublie le concept d'espace personnel et jette aux ordures son propre dégoût du contact physique. Ses bras entourent les épaules de l'autre et il le prend dans une étreinte maladroite. Il s'abstient de faire remarquer l'évidence : la perte de poids et de masse musculaire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

« J'ai toujours pas de prénom. Aucune famille ou amis qui me cherchent. Des jambes qui m-merdent... » Énumère-t-on dans un souffle. Une paire de bras répond au moins au câlin en cours. « Qu-qu'est-ce que j'ai... je vou-je voudrais j-juste qu'on me cherche. Quelqu'un. Juste une pers-juste une personne... »

« C'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je te chercherais James. Je remuerais ciel et terre pour te trouver. »

Le rire nerveux qu'il obtient en retour est une bonne chose. Mieux vaut le rire nerveux que l'effondrement incontrôlable en public, et en début d'après-midi. James est toujours épuisé après et peut dormir pendant des heures. Il s'en voudrait que ça arrive si tôt au cours du séjour de son ami.

« Merci Yuri. C'est... merci. Ouais. »

« Hey. C'est à ça que servent les amis, nan ? »

Que c'est étrange de penser et prononcer ces mots. Il se sent imposteur à les dire. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas ! Celui qui dit des trucs pareils, cet ami présent pour l'autre en toutes circonstances... ce n'est pas supposé être lui. Jamais. Et pourtant... le voilà ! Il est là, sa capuche sur la tête pour se cacher des fans, à prendre James dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'il le chercherait (et le trouverait) s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Et il ne regrette même pas.

« On devrait peut-être se mettre en route ? »

James acquiesce. Avec ce qui ressemble à du regret, il s'éloigne de Yuri et se remet bien au fond de son fauteuil. Son regard redevient fuyant. Son regard est toujours fuyant, merde. Yuri soupire ; il déteste voir les gens dans cet état, lorsqu'il les apprécie. Il se sent minable à ne pas savoir les aider et il s'énerve toujours dans ces cas-là. Il ne veut pas s'énerver. S'il blesse un peu Katsudon c'est pas grave, il ne le déteste pas mais sans plus (et puis... Victor est là pour réparer les dégâts). Avec James ? C'est radicalement différent. Il ne veut vraiment pas lui faire de mal, physiquement ou mentalement.

« Je vais descendre au même hôtel que la dernière fois. C'était pas loin de chez toi, y m'semble. » C'est si peu naturel, ça. Lui qui parle et qui prend les devants d'une conversation destinée à rester polie et courtoise. « J'y dépose mes affaires puis on peut faire... peu importe ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Uh... » James a la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il regarde vite fait vers le Russe avant de rebaisser les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai... j'ai une chambre d'a-d'amis et... »

Yuri est ravi de ne pas pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble car il doit s'apparenter à un chaton pris entre les phares d'une voiture. « Yakov m'a autorisé à venir à condition que je m'entraîne tous les matins et skype pour qu'il surveille. Je... je vais pas te faire te lever pour ça tous les jours. »

« Tu peux prendre les clés. Tu sais ouvrir et fermer une porte, non ? »

« Et je vais pas t'enfermer à l'intérieur. Si jamais il se passe un truc, tu... »

« Passe les clés dans la boîte aux lettres. Je saurai les ramasser. » Cette étrange assurance disparaît comme elle est apparue : en un éclair. James avale laborieusement sa salive. « Tu-tu veux p-déso-lé d'insister. D'être lourd. Je... sais pas m'y prendre et... désolé... tu... tu peux évidemment dire non et rester à l'hôtel. Tu y serais certainement mieux, en fait. P-pour le confort et la tranquillité et tu serais sans moi et tu soufflerais et... »

Yuri répond par une étreinte. Ça l'a toujours royalement gavé de voir Victor calmer Katsudon de cette façon et voilà qu'il fait maintenant la même chose ! Le vieil homme a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui, il n'y a pas à dire. Comme pour l'autre Yuri, pourtant, le geste semble fonctionner et les déblatérations auto-dévalorisantes de James s'interrompent.

« Si tu es sûr que je ne vais pas te déranger, je préfère carrément être chez toi plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. »

« Oh. C-cool. »

Le patineur laisse James retirer les freins de son fauteuil. C'est le signal de départ. Yuri va reprendre son sac à dos et sa valise puis avance... seulement pour remarquer qu'il le fait tout seul. Personne ne le suit. Son ami est en peine avec tout le monde présent et ses angoisses aussi persistantes que handicapantes. Les quelques regards reçus ne sont pas pour l'apaiser. Bon sang ! Yuri déteste les gens.

Il revient sur ses pas en de grandes enjambées qui passent de rapides à enragées quand il voit un père de famille à l'air suffisant saisir les poignées du fauteuil de James pour commencer à le pousser... dans le sens inverse, direction les postes de douanes. Le gars continue de parler avec sa femme et leurs enfants sans faire cas de l'homme devant lui, dont il se permet de contrôler les déplacements. Yuri saisit le poignet gauche de l'inconnu et l'arrache presque du fauteuil.

« Oye ! » Il grince. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ? »

« J'aide. » Répond le père de son air suffisant et hautain. Il retire son avant-bras de la poigne de l'insolent adolescent qui le reprend et serre un peu plus fort encore.

« Vous vous fichez de moi... » Marmonne Yuri avant de grommeler en russe quelques malédictions bien senties. « On vous a jamais appris la décence ? »

L'étonnement sur les visages de la petite famille est si véritable qu'ils agacent le patineur. Ils ne voient pas où est le problème. Non mais c'est quoi leur problème ! Le seul qui semble honteux est le seul qui n'a rien à se reprocher : James. Yuri s'efforce de serrer encore un peu le poignet du paternel canadien, histoire de bien y laisser une marque.

« Yuri c'est pas... c'est pas si gra-ave. L-laisse. »

Le Russe se tourne vers son ami et le dévisage. Pas longtemps. « Si c'est grave ! On allait dans l'autre sens, putain, et un connard... ». La mère regarde ses enfants qui commencent à s'amuser de la situation et à sourire (ce qui agace encore un peu plus – oui c'est possible – Yuri). Le père claque, quant à lui, sa langue contre son palais, l'air de réprimander le gamin pour son langage fleuri. « Validiste débarque et t'embarque sans rien demander pour faire sa B-A de la journée. ». Yuri poursuit, l'air de rien. Si Yakov, Victor et Lilia n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter quand il râle un coup, un parfait inconnu n'a pas une once de chance. « Ça me fait chier. Et tu devrais pas te laisser faire. ».

« Sauf que c'est moi que ça concerne et que ça regarde... » Murmure James, si bas que nul ne peut l'entendre. Le Canadien regarde et écoute ce qui se passe plutôt qu'intervenir et faire entendre son point de vue et ses envies. Sa seule tentative a été balayée d'un rien. À quoi bon insister. Yuri est du genre à mal contrôler sa colère. Du genre à ne pas la contrôler du tout, diraient certains. C'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas ! Un petit groupe de curieux commence à se former, à s'arrêter, tous attirés par l'échange houleux en court. Des téléphones sortent, des photos sont prises. Il y en a même quelques-uns, plus audacieux, qui commencent à filmer.

« Ça serait pas Yurachka ? »

La question prend de l'ampleur et, tout à coup, c'est encore pire. Yuri n'est plus un anonyme dans un aéroport qui s'embrouille avec quelqu'un mais redevient Yuri Plisetsky. Ceux qui le connaissent sautillent sur place et le mitraillent. Ceux qui ne le font pas le google.

Ça commence à chuchoter encore plus fort. Ça parle de patinage artistique ; et ça s'en moque à l'occasion. Ça s'ébahit sur son record du monde à quinze ans. Ça ricane sur ses problèmes de colère. Ça se questionne (beaucoup) sur les raisons de sa présence au Canada.

« Tsk. » Finit par sortir Yuri en lâchant l'autre. « Si je vous revois recommencer, j'vous arrache le bras. »

Le patineur regarde son ami, livide à cause de cette foule et ces flashs et ces murmures et tout le reste. Il jure tout bas. Il se penche au-dessus du dossier et a presque ses lèvres à l'oreille de James.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je te pousse ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste un Canadien figé, horrifié et mort de honte. Yuri ne prend pas les devants et suppose encore moins. Il attend. Il attend... il attend puis contourne James pour le cacher aux autres et lui cacher les autres.

« Concentre-toi juste sur moi. Oublie ces tocards. Moi. Juste moi. »

« C'était une mauvaise idée. Tu... t'aurais pas dû venir. Tu vas perdre de l'entraînement et j'ai déjà tout foutu en l'air. Si j'ai... si j'ai toujours été comme ça je sais pourquoi on me cherche pas je... »

« J'aime pas les gens. J'aime quasiment personne. »

James lève la tête et le regarde sans comprendre l'objectif. « Uh ? »

« La plupart des gens sont stupides, faut le dire. J'aime pas ça. Et je suis pas très bon pour faire genre qu'on me gave pas à mort. »

L'autre confirme d'un hochement de tête. Il n'est pas encore bien sûr de voir où Yuri veut en venir mais il essaie d'être compréhensif.

« Mon grand-père me saoule pas. Beka me saoule pas. C'est pour ça que je peux passer des heures dans un avion entouré de gens idiots qui puent... pour les voir. Tu saisis ? »

Dans l'ensemble... oui ? Précisément ? Probablement pas, non.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais été passer plus de douze heures dans cet enfer aérien si j'avais pas estimé que tu en valais totalement la peine ? » Termine donc le Russe. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de tapoter la joue de son ami... qu se tend, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un contact physique non annoncé entre lui et une tierce personne, aussi connue soit-elle. « Allez... on rentre, puis on se pose devant un truc. Le décalage horaire ça m'a tué. ».

James commence à sourire. Il n'est pas idiot et a très bien compris que Yuri a saisi à quel point les dernières minutes l'ont épuisé. Qu'une sortie cet après-midi serait contre-productive car le contrecoup n'en serait que plus rude le lendemain. Il ne comprend pas, en revanche, ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un ami pareil. Ce qu'il a pu faire pour que Yuri se dise qu'_il _mérite qu'on fasse autant d'efforts.

« Tu... tu peux me pous-ser s'il-te-plaît ? » Il demande malgré tout.

Le Russe rayonne. La demande, si simple d'apparence mais tellement lourde de sens, le rend heureux. Debout, ignorant avec talent la foule pas encore dissoute, il retire son sac de son épaule et demande à James s'il peut le lui garder. Il reprend ensuite sa valise et arrive à gérer les deux jusqu'à la sortie.

Être de nouveau (et enfin) dehors lui fait un bien fou. Respirer l'air frais aussi. Il lève une main pour arrêter un taxi mais, le temps de l'atteindre, un nouvel enfoiré (en costume, cette fois) a déjà ouvert la portière pour s'y engouffrer de moitié.

« Hey ! » S'énerve déjà Yuri, son accent russe de plus en plus audible à mesure que sa patience s'envole.

L'homme d'affaires, maintenant assis, les regarde l'air fatigué par tout ce cirque. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? »

« Y avait un meeting de gros cons de Canadiens dans le coin ou c'est juste une coïncidence malheureuse que la lie de l'humanité soit réunie aujourd'hui ? » Victor déteint vraiment sur lui... voilà que Yuri devient aussi dramatique que le champion russe. « J'avais fait signe en premier ! »

« Et j'y suis monté en premier. » On tente de fermer la porte. Yuri la retient. S'il ne saisit pas encore tout à fait l'intérêt de la muscu dans son programme d'entraînement, il en est satisfait. « Suffit d'attendre le suivant. J'ai une réunion. Y en a qui bossent. »

« Yuri... je ne pense pas que Yakov et tes gestionnaires de relations publiques seraient ravis d'avoir deux scandales sur les bras seulement vingt minutes après ton atterrissage. »

« Victor a fait tellement pire que... »

« Tu ne risques pas une suspension de la fédération si tu es arrêté à l'étranger ? Ça pourrait t'empêcher de participer aux Mondiaux, non ? »

« Je vais monter dans ce putain de taxi dussé-je y laisser une médaille des Mondiaux. » Assure Yuri en enjambant l'homme pour s'asseoir derrière le chauffeur le plus perdu du monde. « Monte devant, Jaimie. » Il commande.

James ne le fait pas. C'est totalement fou et incongru comme situation. Impossible qu'il fasse un truc aussi insensé que ce que le patineur russe attend de lui. Il ouvre pourtant la portière à l'avant et regarde le chauffeur... qui lui sourit et hoche la tête. Le Canadien a le cœur qui bat la chamade mais James approche son fauteuil du véhicule et, en quelques mouvements habitués, bascule sur le siège.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant quoi... ils ont encore la valise de Yuri et le fauteuil roulant de James sur le trottoir.

Pas pour longtemps cependant puisque Yuri ressort et prend les deux, valise comme fauteuil donc, pour les amener près du coffre. Il se bagarre d'abord avec le fauteuil, il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça se plie et se range ce truc-là, puis le lève pour le poser. L'homme d'affaires tellement pressé abdique alors et sort du taxi. Il ne manque pas d'insulter le petit teigneux et son éclopé de copain. Yuri serre les poins. S'il réagit et part au combat une troisième fois, ça achèverait James. Il ne veut pas lui faire ça. Il se retient donc, peu importe combien ça lui coûte, et ferme le coffre avec un peu trop de force.

« Excusez-nous. » Murmure James au chauffeur.

L'homme sourit. « C'est même pas le moment le plus étrange de ma carrière. Pas de soucis. »

Yuri arrive au niveau de l'avant du véhicule et regarde James. « Tu veux rester devant ou on te bascule derrière ? »

« Si on bascule derrière tu vas devoir supporter une bonne partie de mon poids. »

« C'est toi qui _choiz_. Ça m'embête pas. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chauffeur s'arrête devant un immeuble et sort pour ouvrir le coffre. Il laisse la valise sur le trottoir, avec le sac à dos, et va donner le fauteuil aux deux jeunes. Trente minutes ont suffit pour qu'il s'attache à l'étranger en colère, et aux réactions un tantinet étranges, toujours prompt à s'énerver au nom de son ami angoissé. À l'ami angoissé aussi. Il leur souhaite une bonne journée puis retourne à l'aéroport.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre_

_J'espère que FF ne m'a pas lâchement trahi et n'importe-quoi-té le chapitre... parce que le résultat valait le détour (j'ai fait une capture que j'ai mis sur ma page facebook auteur : Skayt)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé ou si je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon trou (c'est la saison pour hiberner !)._

_A bientôt ! _

_:D _


	2. GPF Singapour ! L'ouverture

_Bonjour,_

_J'avais prévu de poster jeudi passé (et le chapitre 03 demain donc) mais j'ai été tellement caput depuis 10 jours que ça m'est sorti de la tête (me revenait à 2h du mat puis en ressortait tout de suite parce que je suis pourrite xD)_

_Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction sur ce chapitre (et les prochains ...). Elle gère la fougère parce que:_

_\- c'est comme ça_

_\- corriger sur un fandom dans lequel on est pas ... pas easy peasy_

_\- c'est_ vraiment _comme ça_

_J'espère que ce chapitre apparaîtra normalement ... ma première tentative était un désastre sans nom (mais à l'attaque "fou rire" très efficace ... *_ mode joueuse Pokemon **ON **_*)_

* * *

Merci de ne pas s'étonner si je dis que Yuri! Sur glace, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ne m'appartient pas.

Nan. Même pas le (seul) Canadien que j'apprécie (ma propre famille inclue)

* * *

A noter que:

\- Je lis principalement des fanfictions Yuri! Sur glace en anglais sur AO3. Mais si vous voulez une sélection... ah ah !

\- J'essaie de respecter un maximum le canon (quelques petites libertés sont prises, j'avoue).

\- Pour le caractère des personnages: ça se passe quelques années après la saison 1 donc certains ont gagné en maturité, vécu certaines épreuves qui ont fait changer etc. L'être humain est en changement et évolution perpétuelle après tout :)

* * *

**Chapitre 02**** :**

« T-tu veux que je te montre ta chambre et la salle de bain tout de suite ou... pas. »

Yuri regarde James. Il se demande à quoi ils ressemblent, vu de l'extérieur. Il a l'impression qu'ils ressemblent au vieil homme et à Katsudon. Mais en moins dégoûtant. S'il peut à moitié aussi bien réussir à aider James que Victor a pu aider son homonyme (ou presque), Yuri saurait s'accoutumer et tolérer cette ressemblance. Il pense. Peut-être... éventuellement...

« Naa... » Il sourit et retire ses chaussures avant d'entrer. « On a quelques compét à rattraper avant. »

James sourit. Bon sang, il préfère tellement les sourires de James. Il paierait cher pour toujours le voir comme ça, tout sourire et les yeux lumineux. Heureux. Yuri va s'installer sur le canapé et laisse l'autre préparer la pièce. Le Canadien prend une couverture et un paquet de chocolats. Il n'oublie pas la télécommande ni la manette de la vieille console que lui a vendu son voisin du troisième. James s'installe tout juste sur le canapé quand il se souvient des rideaux grands ouverts. Yuri saute sur ses pieds.

« J'm'en occupe. Lance le PC du GP de Singapour. J'ai aussi la cérémonie d'ouverture et l'exposition sur le fichier. » Les rideaux sont vite fermés et la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Le blond se relaisse ensuite tomber sur le canapé et se met à l'aise. Une jambe est ramenée contre lui, un bras tendu sur le dossier... James est un peu plus crispé à côté. La vidéo commence.

On présente d'abord les six finalistes de ce Grand Prix. _« L'actuel champion russe, Yuri Plisetsky, bien décidé à montrer son __savoir-faire__ et asseoir sa place de nouveau numéro un mondial. Yuuri Katsuki qui a battu son propre record du monde aux Mondiaux de Stockholm en début d'année. Nous sommes désormais __habitués__ à __voir__ son nom auprès de celui des deux Yuri, le __Kazakh__ Otabek Altin. La grande question des derniers championnats __a toujours été__ de savoir lequel atteindrait quelle place du podium tant ils maîtrisent et dominent la glace. Il ne cesse de nous donner envie de danser avec lui, de nous inviter à le rejoindre sur la glace, le __Thaïlandais__ Phichit Chulanon. Le voir en finale est un plaisir car ça signifie le voir patiner deux __fois plus__, __l'Américain__ Leo de la Iglesia. Et enfin, pour la première fois en finale, celui qui a certainement les sauts les plus hauts du moment, Emil Nekola, de République Tchèque. »_

A chaque nom et commentaire, des images sont diffusées. Des enregistrements des dernières compétitions auxquelles ils ont participé. Yuri les connaît. Il y était. Il sait tout ce qui s'est passé. Les premières minutes de l'enregistrement sont les moins douloureuses pour lui. Les moins fortes aussi. Elles importent si peu comparées aux autres. À la symbolique de tout le reste. La gorge nouée d'anticipation, il se lève d'un bond et fait sursauter James.

« J'ai soif. Je peux me prendre un truc à boire ? »

Surpris, le Canadien accepte d'un hochement de tête. Il met l'enregistrement sur pause. Pas que ce soit nécessaire mais Yuri sourit à l'attention. Il sort deux verres du placard puis regarde ce qu'il peut boire. Une fois son choix fait, il passe les deux bouteilles intéressantes sous ses bras, prend les verres dans une main et deux sous-verres dans l'autre. Il retourne dans le salon, remplit rapidement les verres puis tend le sien à son ami qui sourit.

Ouais. Il paierait vraiment cher pour ne jamais voir James autrement qu'avec un sourire.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais... » Soupire le Russe. « Juste... la cérémonie d'ouverture était... particulière, cette année. »

Il y a un « comment ça » sur les lèvres abîmées du plus âgé. Un « comment ça » qui reste coincé. Un « comment ça » qui ne sort pas, qu'on n'entend pas mais que l'on sait là. Un « comment ça » qui incite James à passer un bras autour du patineur et à lui serrer l'épaule.

« Ça va aller ? On peut sauter la cérémonie si tu veux. Je peux la regarder plus tard. »

Le Russe refuse d'un signe de tête. « J'ai besoin de la revoir... je crois. »

Ça l'inquiète, James. Il n'a jamais vu Yuri dans cet état. Il ne pensait même pas l'autre capable de se mettre dans cet état, comme si ce n'était pas une option avec laquelle le patineur avait été fourni à la naissance. Yuri remet en route l'enregistrement et les voix des commentateurs anglophones reviennent. Ils ne peuvent pas mettre leur langue maternelle, le Russe pour Yuri et le Français pour James, donc ils ont coupé la poire en deux.

_« Pour la première exposition d'ouverture, Katsuki Yuuri et Victor Nikiforov. Bien qu'à la retraite, Victor continue à patiner et est dans près de la moitié des expositions de Katsuki. Il continue également à apporter sa pierre à l'édifice car il a, cette année encore, chorégraphié les programmes courts de Katsuki et Plisetsky. »_

_ « En effet, et on reconnaît bien sa patte dans les mouvements des deux patineurs. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une chorégraphie portant la signature Victor Nikiforov qui vient de commencer. »_

_ « Le couple en or du patinage artistique masculin a revisité un ancien programme, patiné en compétition nationale, de Jean-Jacques Leroy. Je rappelle que ce jeune patineur plein de promesse, et favori avec Yuri Plisetsky pour le titre de numéro un mondial une fois Nikiforov à la retraite, a disparu il y a trois ans, quelques jours seulement après son retour au Canada. Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé, ni même s'il est encore en vie, quelque part. »_

_ « Les patineurs finalistes se sont accordés, cette année, pour lui rendre hommage lors de cette finale. Ils vont tous les six réinterpréter ses programmes pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. »_

_ « Chacun en a les capacités après tout. »_

_ « Oui. Même si Jean-Jacques Leroy avait une endurance exceptionnelle qui lui permettait de faire des quads très hauts et maîtrisés même lorsqu'ils étaient en seconde partie de programme. »_

Yuri n'a pas quitté des yeux les deux guimauves. Les yeux brillants de Victor et la lèvre tremblante de Yuuri le frappent bien plus fort que ce jour-là. Il tressaute un peu quand un poids s'installe sur lui mais sourit (juste un peu) quand il voit que James se met juste contre lui et met bien ses jambes sur le reste du canapé. Distraitement, le patineur l'aide à s'ajuster, et fait pareil au passage. Ils arrêtent de bouger au moment où Leo va commencer.

« Leo a massacré ce programme. » Prévient Yuri. « Pas par manque d'émotion ou parce qu'il craint, c'est... »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. James voit très bien. Leo de la Iglesia a perdu le rythme de la musique à sa deuxième chute (et sa troisième main posée sur la glace) et ne se relève plus. Le front contre la glace, à genoux sur celle-ci, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Phichit et Emil viennent le rejoindre et l'aide à quitter la piste. Ils le confient à son entraîneur. Les deux s'en veulent de ne pas rester avec l'Américain. Victor et Yuuri arrivent à leur place et leur font un signe de tête.

Ça va aller.

« C'est dur. » Souffle James. « Rien qu'à le voir perdre ses moyens comme ça c'est... » Il soupire. « Maintenant c'est moi qui vais vouloir qu'on zappe l'ouverture. »

« C'est Phichit après. »

« On regarde Phichit puis on zappe l'ouverture. »

Yuri ricane. « Quand tu viendras à une compét je te le présenterai. »

James soupire une seconde fois. Ses raisons sont différentes. « C'est sympa de faire comme si je pouvais voyager. »

Le patineur sait que ce n'est pas son fauteuil qui gêne le plus le Canadien. « Je pourrais faire le trajet avec toi. T'aurais pas à gérer des inconnus comme ça. »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Yurio ? »

« Pas ce noooom. » Gémit Yuri en agitant ses jambes dans tous les sens, comme un bambin en plein caprice. « Je t'ai pas fait... »

« Ça va. Je suis pas en sucre non plus. »

Phichit arrive sur la glace. Il jette un œil vers Leo, qui mordille l'ongle de son pouce, puis commence en même temps que la musique. Il ne loupe pas le départ. Le patineur Thaïlandais arrive à mettre sa touche personnelle, ce qui fait que son patinage plaît tant, dans un programme qui n'est pas le sien à l'origine et ne le dénature pas. James ne le quitte pas du regard. L'écran le captive. Quand les dernières notes se terminent, Phichit ne s'attarde pas. Il remet ses protèges-lames d'un geste expert puis tombe sur Katsuki. Vidé. Comme tous les autres qui sont déjà passés.

« Les programmes de JJ sont épuisants. Y avait que Katsudon qui avait assez d'énergie au départ pour pouvoir les passer sans problème. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu en re-chorégraphier un avec Victor. »

« C'est à ce point ? »

« Ouais. Je pensais pas au départ mais je suppose que c'était mérité lorsqu'il était annoncé comme le patineur avec le programme le plus ambitieux. Et il te les faisait _easy_, la plupart du temps. »

James lève les yeux sur Yuri, sur lequel il est à moitié allongé. « Tu aimais patiner contre lui. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

« Ouais. Mais je l'ai su qu'après. » Regret. Beaucoup de regrets, on dirait. « C'est pour ça que j'essaie de faire des efforts maintenant... la plupart du temps. »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerai. » Promet Yuri. « Ça va être à moi. »

Et, en effet, Yuri est en train de se mettre au centre de la piste. Les commentaires des deux présentateurs sont curieux. Ils se demandent le programme qui sera patiné et l'intérêt qu'y mettra le jeune Russe considérant sa relation houleuse avec le Canadien. James ne commente pas ces dernières informations. Il en aura de meilleures directement à la source.

Comme chaque fois que Yuri regarde un de ses programmes (plus ou moins un des siens... là, clairement, ce n'est pas le cas mais il le patine quand même) avec James, il voit James se redresser d'un poil. C'est comme s'il voulait mieux voir, mieux se concentrer, mieux profiter... quelque chose qu'il ne fait même pas pour Phichit !

« Yuri ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est des larmes ou une allergie au pollen de fin d'année ? »

Le Russe roule des yeux. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas s'entendre avec un imbécile. Ce serait trop facile, sinon. Et absolument pas drôle, en prime. Il reconnaît l'existence des larmes qui humidifient le coin de ses yeux. Quand il en voit une couler le long de sa joue, il est lui-même surpris par sa présence. Il persiste néanmoins à dire que ce n'est pas l'émotion mais l'effort requis pour ce programme qui en est responsable.

Le bras droit de Yuri entoure les épaules de James presque au même moment où l'autre choisit de passer le sien autour du patineur étranger. Ils sont à l'aise. Ils sont bien. Ils n'ont pas à se soucier de l'image qu'ils renvoient.

« J'avais jamais fait trop attention à Nekola. » Dit Yuri, une fois le Tchèque sur la glace et après deux sauts particulièrement hauts de sa part. « Autant Leo ouais, je... ça allait. Mais lui ? Je pensais que ce serait Seung-gil Lee en finale. Ou même l'autre Italien à la con, là. Mais lui ? Je le voyais comme une blague à la Katsuki. Rien que pour ça j'aurais dû me méfier. »

« Hmm hmm. Nekola a terminé deuxième aux Skate America et Japan. »

« Ouais. Mais c'est en voyant des quads comme ça qu'il a commencé à en valoir la peine. _Ca _et le fait que tu l'aimes bien. »

Emil tient à peine sur ses lames à la fin. Ses mains tremblent. Il halète. Retrouver son souffle n'est pas facile, surtout quand on vient de mettre toute son âme et toutes ses forces dans la réinterprétation d'un programme ambitieux et énergivore... juste avant une compétition. Les jumeaux Crispino l'attendent juste à la sortie de la piste et Michele retient Emil pendant que Sara l'aide à remettre ses protections en place avant d'aller s'asseoir.

« C'est... impressionnant. De tous vous voir comme ça. Investis dans votre hommage et tout. »

La main du Russe enroule et déroule une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de son index. « T'as pas encore vu Beka. »

Le plus âgé lève le nez pour fixer le patineur dont la voix n'est pas tout à fait comme d'ordinaire. Il attrape du bout des doigts la couverture qu'il avait pris au moment de s'installer et la passe sur eux. C'est un geste si anodin et si lourd de sens à la fois.

Otabek arrive sur la glace. Son visage impassible et concentré manque. Son regard est un peu plus brillant que d'habitude. Son air sûr un peu moins sûr. Plus il patine et plus ces changements deviennent flagrants. James craint un foirage comme celui de Leo de la Iglesia.

« On dirait que... c'est comme si c'était son dernier programme et carrément sa dernière fois sur la glace et qu'il... voulait faire en sorte que ça compte. »

« Il va l'expliquer après, en gros, mais en gros c'est ça. Beka s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu retrouver JJ. Je sais qu'il aurait rien pu faire. On le sait tous. Mais pas lui. Ou ptéte que si. » Yuri explique la situation à James, qui ne connaît pas tous les coulisses des championnats et les relations qu'ils ont les uns avec les autres. « Y a quelques années, Beka était pas du tout intégré dans le milieu. Principalement parce qu'il voulait pas, faut pas croire hein... mais JJ lui proposait quand même toujours de sortir manger avec lui et Isabella, sa fiancée. Il pensait, et moi et les autres aussi hein, sur ce coup-là c'est _Tous Pourris_ que c'était le côté relou de JJ qui le faisait insister et pas comprendre que non c'est non. Puis il a disparu et... je sais pas... Beka a comme commencé à péter un plomb. Il m'appelait tous les soirs pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et je pouvais raccrocher qu'une fois qu'il s'était endormi. Il se poussait sur la glace au point que ça en devenait dangereux et... il pensait pas devoir faire sans JJ. Il l'avait pris pour acquis dans sa vie et il l'a compris qu'une fois trop tard. Ça l'a tué, en quelque sorte. C'est pas le Beka... d'origine, ça. On va dire. »

« J'espère que vous le retrouverez... »

« C'est horrible à dire, et je suis peut-être un monstre, mais j'espère que c'est son corps qu'on retrouvera afin de pouvoir faire notre deuil. Si jamais il est encore en vie, ce qu'il aura traversé... »

« J'aimerais que mes proches souhaitent me retrouver en vie, même si ces trois ans n'ont pas été faciles. »

« _Fuck_. » Souffle Yuri. « C'est pas... je pensais pas... merde... désolé... c'est... »

Otabek a terminé son patinage d'exposition quand James finit de faire comprendre à Yuri qu'aucun mal n'a été fait. Le Kazakh a les yeux rouges et semble plus démonstratif que jamais.

_« Eh bien c'était quelque chose, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les chorégraphies et l'emplacement des sauts de Jean-Jacques Leroy ne sont pas les plus évidentes mais nos six finalistes s'en sont sortis avec brio avec ces patinages à quatre quadruples. »_

_ « Qui aurait cru que, trois ans après sa disparition, autant de patineurs de talent tiendraient à rendre hommage à leur concurrent ? C'est du beau sport comme on en voit trop rarement. Du très beau sport. »_

On se racle la gorge dans un micro. Otabek apparaît rapidement sur les écrans au centre de l'immense salle où se déroule la finale du Grand Prix. Il n'est pas à l'aise. Il est si loin de son allure habituelle que c'en devient effrayant. L'air tendu de Yuri, juste à côté, qui retient James un peu plus fort, n'arrange rien.

« Ça va ? On peut faire une pause après, si tu veux, hein... »

« Faut que je t'apprenne à faire des pirojkis. »

« Je dois pas avoir tout ce qu'il faut. »

« On ira faire les courses. » C'est quoi le souci. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions. « Je peux même y aller seul si tu sens pas de sortir. T'as eu la dose à l'aéroport. »

« Non. Je... vais t'accompagner. Pour pas que tu te perdes. Et, avec toi, sortir est moins angoissant. »

Otabek disparaît des écrans, à la surprise de James. Lors d'un discours, on montre généralement celui qui a la parole ! Des photos et de courts extraits vidéos d'un patineur apparaissent à la place. Un adolescent enthousiaste essaie un quadruple salchow. Un gamin souriant réussit son triple flip. Un enfant heureux fait sa première tentative de sauts sur la glace... vite suivie de la deuxième, de la troisième et de la centième. Les lunettes de soleil sur le front, il fait de grands signes à _qui-que-ce-soit_ en train de filmer. Un jeune homme fou d'amour pour la jeune femme à ses côtés. Un selfie avec deux fans. Un autre avec un grand groupe de musique. Une médaille de bronze au Grand Prix de Sotchi, aux côtés de Victor Nikiforov et Christophe Giacometti, rien moins que cela. Une autre à Barcelone, auprès des Yuri Japonais et Russe.

« Pourquoi il n'y a... jamais de photos de lui avec les autres patineurs ? »

« Parce que si Beka était pas intégré par choix, JJ l'était pas par... défaut ? Contrainte ? Cet hommage, il le mérite mais c'est de l'hypocrisie pure. Personne pouvait le supporter parce qu'il en faisait toujours des caisses. »

Deux adolescents, plutôt jeunes, qui ne doivent pas être conscients d'être pris en photo, sont pelotonnés dans un coin. Leur entraînement les a laissés sur les rotules et la foule, qui est venue tout de suite après et les étouffait presque, a provoqué une forte angoisse chez le plus grand. L'autre le serre et le protège, même s'il n'y a désormais plus grand monde.

« Tu sais le pire... c'est que Victor a supposé que si JJ proposait aussi souvent à Beka de sortir manger, c'était certainement pour que Beka soit pas aussi seul que lui... parce que JJ avait toujours Isabella, tu vois ? » Yuri dit. Il a besoin de le dire. D'extérioriser. De vider son sac auprès de quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans le milieu, qui ne connaît pas personnellement tout le monde.

Et qui n'est pas son grand-père.

Une photo de JJ avec sa fiancée, et les autres patineurs du Skate Russia plus loin, tous ensemble. Une où il s'est endormi sur l'épaule de son voisin (Cao Bin) qui a l'air bien embêté tandis que les autres se moquent de lui et de sa nouvelle carrière d'oreiller pour Canadien. Un grand sourire quand des bras l'entourent. Un air surpris quand Yuuri l'étreint... et quelque chose qui tort le ventre de James, qui le tracasse et le chamboule sans qu'il mette le doigt sur la cause.

À trop se concentrer sur les photos et les vidéos qui défilent, il n'a rien écouté de ce que Otabek Altin a dit jusqu'ici.

_« Si vous avez la moindre information, le moins élément qui pourrait aider à le retrouver ou même à découvrir ce qui s'est passé, par pitié... __envoyez__ un message à l'adresse qui va apparaître sur votre écran ou qui figure sur vos programmes et vos tickets. Elle est également sur les pages de tous les patineurs du Grand Prix de cette année, celle de JJ et sur le site de la fédération canadienne. C'est... » _Sa voix se serre et se coupe_. « J'aimerais juste savoir s'il y a la moindre chance, le moins soupçon d'espoir, que je revois un de mes... mon meilleur ami. Merci. Et merci à Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanon, Leo de la Iglesia et Emil Nekola, sans oublier Victor Nikiforov, __d'avoir__ accepté de changer et d'intégrer les programmes de Jean à leur patinage. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point ça compte pour moi. »_

Ils reviennent aux commentateurs sportifs qui parlent de l'hommage et débattent des compétences de chacun. Ils ont tous les six (sept) mis les programmes en valeur de façons différentes. Quelques photos et clips vidéos défilent encore. James sursaute un coup. Yuri le dévisage.

* * *

_Fin du second chapitre_

_J'espère que FF ne m'a pas lâchement trahi et n'importe quoi quoi que ce soit le chapitre ... parce que le résultat valait le détour (j'ai fait une capture que j'ai mis sur ma page facebook auteur: Skayt)_

_N'hésitez pas à moi dire ce que vous en avez pensé; si vous avez aimé ou si je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon trou (c'est la saison pour hiberner!)._

_À bientôt ! _

_:RÉ _


	3. Appel(s)

_Bonjour,_

_Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard? Noooon ... beaucoup en avance: D)_

_Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction sur ce chapitre (et les prochains ...). Elle gère la fougère parce que:_

_\- c'est comme ça_

_\- corriger sur un fandom dans lequel on est pas ... pas easy peasy_

_\- c'est_ vraiment _comme ça_

_J'espère que ce chapitre apparaîtra normalement ... ma première tentative était un désastre sans nom (mais à l'attaque "fou rire" très efficace ... *_ mode joueuse Pokemon **ON **_*)_

* * *

Merci de ne pas s'étonner si je dis que Yuri! Sur glace, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ne m'appartient pas.

Nan. Même pas le (seul) Canadien que j'apprécie (ma propre famille inclue)

* * *

A noter que:

\- Je lis principalement des fanfictions Yuri! Sur glace en anglais sur AO3. Mais si vous voulez une sélection ... ah ah!

\- J'essaie de respecter un maximum le canon (quelques petites libertés sont prises, j'avoue).

\- Pour le caractère des personnages: ça se passe quelques années après la saison 1 donc certains ont gagné en maturité, vécu certaines épreuves qui ont fait changer etc. L'être humain est en changement et évolution perpétuelle après tout :)

* * *

**Chapitre 03**** :**

«Ça va pas? T'as vu un truc qui ... »

«Non non, j'ai ... des fourmis dans les pieds. Ça fait ... mal. »

Le Russe sourit tout en se redressant pour mettre l'enregistrement sur pause. «C'est plutôt une bonne choisi si les sensations à la reviennent dans tes jambes. »

«Mouais ...» Marmonne James en se renversant sur la place chaude de l'autre. «Mais si je pouvais avoir les avantages qui vont avec et pas juste les inconvénients, j'serais absolument pas contre. »

Yuri doit entender quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pas dans les voix du Canadien car il se baisse pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau. James ne bouge pas et reste la joue aplatie sur son canapé.

«Un jour, et dans pas longtemps, je t'apprendrai à patiner. Tu vas voir. »

«Yu-ri ...» Il dit, sans y croire, un sourire plus souriant que jamais aux lèvres. Ça ressemble trop à Victor, comme démonstration de joie, au goût de Yuri. Ça ressemble plus plus encore à Victor quand les bras de James l'encerclent. Il se refroidit vite. «Mais je fais à peine trois pas sans les barres donc c'est ...»

«Sans les barres? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt? On doit fêter ça! Comment t'as pu me cacher un truc pareil et ... »

«T'en fais un peu tr-»

« Non. Ouais ... peut-être. Victor entraîne Katsudon à Saint-Pétersbourg aussi donc je me le coltine toute la journée, toute la semaine, tout le temps. Et la moitié du temps j'ai Chris aussi.»

«Je vois. Tu attrapes leur côté drama queen, c'est ça? »

«Exactement! Non ! Ouais ... »Yuri se calme mais sourit toujours autant. «On doit quand même fêter ça. Tu le sens comment, un resto, ce soir? »

«P-pas trop. »

«Pirojkis ce soir. Resto un autre. Je reste assez longtemps pour qu'on arrive à s'en caser au moins un. »

James, bien que gêné par la réaction et l'attention, appréciant l'enthousiasme du patineur en colère pour quelque chose a choisi choisi d'aussi stupide que lui réussissant à faire trois pas tout seul. Chaque fois qu'il passe du temps avec lui, il y a plus de mal à comprendre le nombre de personnes qui s'en plaignent et lui disent aller se faire soigner. Yuri, à sa façon, certes, se soucie des autres et de son entourage! James tire son fauteuil vers lui et, après avoir serré les freins, se remet dedans pour aller ramener les bouteilles et le reste dans la cuisine pendant que Yuri est sur son téléphone.

Beka! Trouve-moi un bon resto, pas trop cher ni trop pète-cul à Montréal.

Et qui a un accès pour les personnes à mobilité réduite

_Moi - à 16h23_

? Je pense que James saura mieux que moi

_Beka - 16h23_

Écrase. Je veux lui faire la surprise

_Moi - à 16h23_

Même s'il sait déjà que je compte l'emmener au resto

_Moi - à 16h23_

merde c'est rapé du coup

_Moi - à 16h23_

C'est en quel honneur?

_Beka - 16h24_

Parce que ça ne ressemble pas donc je suppose qu'il y a une raison particulière

_Beka - 16h24_

Encore que tu fais beaucoup de trucs qui ne te ressemble pas en ce moment

_Beka - 16h24_

Surtout quand tu es avec James

_Beka - 16h24_

Désolé?

_Moi - 16h24_

Non. C'est une bonne chose

_Beka - 16h25_

Je ne le connais pas mais sur dirait que vous faites mutuellement du bien

_Beka - 16h25_

Il t'en fait, à toi, en tout cas.

_Beka - 16h25_

Du bien, je veux dire

_Beka - 16h25_

Il marche!

_Moi - 16h25_

Pardon ?!

_Beka - 16h26_

Enfin ... il fait quelques pas tout seul maintenant.

Ses jambes sont encore faibles mais il retrouve des sensations et tout

_Moi - 16h26_

Tout à l'heure, quand on regarde l'ouverture du GP de Singapour, il y avait des fourmis dans les pieds

_Moi - 16h26_

Des fourmis!

_Moi - 16h26_

Yuri ...

_Beka - 16h28_

Y a deux ans il pensait qu'il marcherait jamais et là il y est presque

_Moi - 16h28_

Il y est presque

_Moi - 16h28_

Je suis si fier de lui

_Moi - 16h28_

J'ai besoin d'un resto

_Moi - 16h28_

Je vais voir ça

_Beka - 16h29_

Si j'étais Katsudon je lui achèterais une bague!

_Moi - 16h29_

Oublie ce que je viens envoyé

_Moi - 16h29_

Comme... maintenant !

_Moi - 16h29_

J'ai screené et envoyé à Baba

_Beka - 16h39_

Et à Yuuri;)

_Beka - 16h29_

Traître

_Moi - 16h30_

Je te renie et te retire de la liste des gens cool

_Moi - 16h30_

Une fois que j'aurai un resto ...

_Moi - 16h30_

Pas de restrictions alimentaires?

_Beka - 16h31_

Nan

_Moi - 16h31_

À plus tard

_Beka - 16h31_

Yuri va pour ranger son téléphone mais changez plutôt de contact. Il préfère jouer à la carte de la prudence. Si l'un ne devrait, normalement, pas trop lui poser de problème ... il préfère doublement se méfier du second.

James commence à marcher

Je te dis juste histoire que t'aies le contexte de l'image de Beka

_Moi - 16h31_

?

_Katsudon - 16h32_

Quelle image?

_Katsudon - 16h32 _

D'ACCORD. C'est réglé. Yuri va assassiner son meilleur ami.

Oublie

_Moi - 16h32_

Quelle image, Yuri?

_Katsudon - 16h32_

Au même moment, il reçoit une notification de la part de Victor. Et c'est parti ...

Yuuri m'a dit pour Jaimie! C'est génial. Emmène-le quelque part (pas trop bondé) pour fêter ça

_Vieillard - 16h32_

Puis une autre ... toujours de Victor

Ou offre lui une bague. Comme ton senpai

_Vieillard - 16h32_

D'ACCORD. C'est réglé. Yuri va (aussi) assassiner son idole de jeunesse. Victor est juste un peu trop envahissant et stupide pour son bien. Et pour son bien-être mental.

Et un message de Chris maintenant ...

Il va changer de téléphone.

Je connais un coin sympa dans Montréal. Tu devrais emmener J là pour fêter ça

_Chris - 16h33 _

Si Victor et Chris sont au courant pour les premiers pas de James alors tous les autres ne vont plus tard à l'apprendre à leur tournée. Il n'y a pas que sur la glace qu'ils sont capables de tout! Ces deux-là sont capables de répandre une information en un record de temps.

«Yuri? Pourquoi Phichit demande des adresses où manger à Montréal? Je le pensais à Bangkok ... »

Ce n'est pas seulement son meilleur ami et son modèle d'enfance qui vont et passent mais plutôt l'ensemble de la communauté de patinage artistique international qui va disparaître.

Chris a retweeté la demande de Phichit ainsi que Victor, Georgi, Yuuri, Mila, Otabek (il le retient _vraiment_ ce traître), Emil, Michele, Sara, Leo, Seung-Gil (qui n'est jamais sur les réseaux sauf quand il il ne faut pas), Guang-Hong, le petit nouveau Japonais fan de Katsudon (Minami quelque chose) et même Cao Bin et d'autres noms, normalement plus discrets, s'y sont mêlés.

La visibilité de la demande explose. Phichit est déjà très suivi sur internet en temps normal mais là ... tout ce monde ... ça tenue les fans. Pourquoi tous les participants aux compétitions internationales ont-ils prêté une attention particulière à la demande du Thaïlandais¨qui cherche où manger à Montréal? Les Yuri Angels demandent pourquoi leur Yuri est le seul à ne pas avoir retweeté la demande. Un hashtag est même devenu Tendance: Monde. #MangeTonCaribou, rien que ça. Même si #PartageTaPoutine a failli gagner.

«Yuri? »

«Je vais les tuer. »Avoue le Russe sans détour. «Jeter leur corps dans le canal et percer leurs intestins pour qu'ils remontent pas à la surface. »

«Yuri? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

«Franchement? J'ai juste demandé l'adresse d'un resto à Otabek. »

«Et comment ça amène à l'ensemble de twitter qui partage ses bonnes adresses et bons plans aux patineurs? »

James n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Même s'il est la cause principale, il n'y a rien à voir dans cet immense désastre. Entre cette innocence indéniable et le fait que Yuri aime peut-être (ou pas peut-être du tout) un peu trop le voir heureux ... le Russe lui raconte tout. Il lui explique comment un tel désastre est possible en quinze minutes. Messages à l'appui.

Félicitation Yuri pour ton #. Même Isabella a proposé une adresse

Apparemment elle et JJ y étaient souvent pour être tranquilles. C'est petit et convivial et même avec ses angoisses JJ passait une bonne soirée. Ça se tente?

(ou alors tu peux suivre les conseils de Fortnik69 ou Etamere mais je ne saurais que te le déconseiller)

_Vieillard - 16h41_

Yuri décide de suivre la recommandation d'Isabella et de Victor. Il enregistre l'adresse sur son téléphone. Tel qu'il connaît le vieil homme, il aura la jauge d'un œil sur Yelp et plus que validé l'idée. Et si ça vient d'Isabella, en plus, ça ne vient pas d'un parfait inconnu. Pour qu'elle réponde au message, elle a aussi dû voir qui qui était à l'origine. Qu'elle y réponde est une surprise, et une sacrée! Elle a quitté tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin (et de très loin) au patinage quelques mois après la disparition de JJ, quand elle a commencé à renoncer à la possibilité d'un futur où ils étaient deux.

Elle n'a même rien dit au sujet de la finale du dernier Grand Prix et de l'hommage.

«I-Isabella? »

" James ? Ça va? T'as l'air ... tu fais la même tête que tes fourmis ... »

Il n'est plus certain d'y croire, aux fourmis, maintenant. Le Ccanadien est si pâle, dans son fauteuil. Ça inquiète son invité qui arrive près de lui et qui, un peu trop facilement, bascule James sur le canapé. Il est l'allonge et surélève ses jambes avec des coussins.

«Ça va, Yu. Panique pas. Je suis juste plus fatigué que je voulais moi l'admettre. J'avais une séance ce matin c'est ... juste le contrecoup ou un truc du genre. »

«Repose-toi alors. »Conseille Yuri. «Je vais aller acheter ce qu'il faut pour les pirojkis. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit, OK? Et si tu veux que j'achète d'autres trucs. »

James accepte d'un signe de tête. Sa couverture revient se draper sur ses jambes (déjà rabaissées et les coussins de retour à leur place) et son téléphone est posé juste devant son visage.

«Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop. Je suis capable de vivre seul hein. »

«Je sais. J'en doute pas une seconde. Mais après l'aéroport, t'as déjà zoné et congelé deux fois en vingt minutes et là tu me dis que tu avais de la rééduc ce matin. Tu forces. Et je veux pas que tu forces pour pas être décevant. Tu seras jamais décevant. »

Yuri quitte l'appartement avec le trousseau de clés. Si jamais James dort à son retour, il ne faut pas le réveiller pour entrer. Ni le déranger tout court. De nouveau seul, James n'essaie pas de s'endormir. Il relance à la place de l'enregistrement mais revient en arrière. Il tient à écouter ce que Otabek Altin avait à dire sur le patineur canadien. Le Kazakh est réputé pour son silence et sa capacité à ne parler que très peu lors de ses interviews. Qu'il soit celui mis en avant ici ...

_«Je pense qu'on a tous, dans nos vies, cette personne qui nous fatigue et qui nous agace un peu. Vous voyez, cette personne qu'on aimerait ne pas toujours entendre et voir voiture elle a une présence épuisante. C'est seulement maintenant que je l'ai perdu que je comprends que Jean n'était pas cette personne pour moi et qu'il avait tout sauf une présence épuisante. Juste une présence avec un grand P._

_Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais il souffrait d'anxiété. Ça peut paraître surprenant quand on l'a vu et connu avec tous ses sourires et ses JJ Style! »_ Il fait le geste vu et revu sur les extraits vidéo la première fois. Ça a beaucoup plus de sens maintenant Ils sont expliqués. _«Mais il en souffrait énormément. Ça l'a empêché de faire beaucoup de choses, y compris se faire des amis. Mais c'était mon ami. Et il l'a compris le premier. Et il était était un bien meilleur que moi. C'est sans doute pas difficile vu que j'ai tout réalisé trop tard. Un ami m'a dit que si Jean m'invitait toujours à sortir, c'était peut-être pour éviter que je sois seul comme il pouvait être. Et quand je pense qu'à ces moments-là, j'avais qu'une seule envie c'était_

_Je donneais tout ... je donneais ma licence de patinage si ça pouvait y changer quelque chose. Je donnerais tout pour cinq minutes de plus avec lui, pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras et m'excuser de toutes les façons possibles. Pour le rassurer, pour le consoler, pour lui dire que je ne l'abandonnerais plus et qu'il représente tellement pour moi. Je pense qu'on a tous, dans nos vies, cette personne qu'on prend pour un acquis. Cette personne à qui on finit par ne plus prêter attention. Cette personne qui, sur le sait, sera toujours là, à nos côtés, quoi qu'on dise et quoi qu'on fasse. Cette personne qui sera toujours là pour nous aider à tout affronter. Mais comment on fait quand, ce qu'on affronte, c'est son absence?_

_ Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé à son retour à Montréal. On sait qu'il a embarqué, il était sur le manifeste de vol. On sait qu'il a atterri, le vol s'est bien passé. Après ? On ne sait rien. Peut-être qu'il a été renversé, agressé, enlevé, assassiné, peut-être qu'il... s'est fait du mal ? Ou peut-être qu'il est quelque part, en bonne santé, et heureux après avoir tout quitté. Mais il a tellement toujours aimé la glace que j'ai du mal à croire en ce scénario... aussi douloureux soit-il de me dire qu'il a pu partir de son plein gré, c'est aussi ce que je souhaite le plus. _

_Tout plutôt que de savoir seul, quelque part, à penser que personne ne l'aime et qu'il mérite de finir ainsi. Parce que c'est ce qu'il va se dire. Et pourtant ... pourtant personne ne mérite de penser n'être aimé de personne. Qui que vous soyez, où que vous soyez, vous êtes aimés, vous êtes chéris. Peut-être que c'est comme lui: par de parfaits imbéciles qui ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont été près de vous ... mais vous êtes aimés._

_J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire ça. Une fois. Rien qu'une fois. Je t'aime. Tu comptes pour moi. Tu representes tout. Reviens._

_N'hésitez pas à le faire. N'hésitez pas à dire à vos proches, votre famille et vos amis l'affection que vous avez pour elle, pour eux. Même si vous vous dites qu'ils savent déjà, ça ne coûte rien de la répéter. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait. Alors si vous avez la moindre information, le moins élément qui pourrait aider à retrouver ou même à découvrir ce qui s'est passé, par pitié ... envoyer un message à l'adresse qui va apparaître sur votre écran ou qui figure sur vos programmes et vos billets. Elle est également sur les pages de tous les patineurs du Grand Prix de cette année, celle de JJ et sur le site de la fédération canadienne. C'est ... »_ Sa voix se serre et se coupe_. «J'aimerais juste savoir s'il y a la moindre chance, le moins soupçon d'espoir, que je revois un de mes ... mon meilleur ami. Merci. Et merci à Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanon, Leo de la Iglesia et Emil Nekola, sans oublier Victor Nikiforov, ayant accepté de changer et intégrer les programmes de Jean à leur patinage. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point ça compte pour moi. »_

James remet la vidéo sur pause en appuyant rapidement sur la barre espace un instant plus tard. Il bloque sur la même photo que plus tôt. Ça lui fait tout drôle, encore. Il se fait petit sur le canapé et se demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Il reste là, allongé, la couverture le recouvrant toujours. Son téléphone est tout proche mais tout semble très loin. Il ne comprend plus rien. Une tonne de questions lui trotte dans la tête et personne n'aura la réponse.

Lorsque Yuri revient, les bras pleins de sacs et de bien plus de choses qu'il n'en faut pour faire des pirojkis, il repère immédiatement son ami endormi. Il pose tout en vitesse dans la cuisine et retourne dans le salon. Il allonge James comme il faut. Il ne tient pas à ce que l'autre se réveille avec le corps douloureux à cause d'une mauvaise position de sommeil. Le patineur jette ensuite un œil sur l'écran, qui détonne et tenue bien l'œil dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Il se fige à l'image. Ils n'en étaient pas là. Ils avaient dépassé ça. James a dû vouloir revenir en arrière pour écouter Otabek.

«Quelle heure y est? »Demande une voix endormie quelques heures plus tard.

«Dix-neuf heures trente-sept. »

«Quoi! »James se redresse vite. Trop vite à en juger sa grimace. Son corps ne suit définitivement pas encore le rythme. Un jour, Yuri osera lui demande ce qui est arrivé. Ce dont il se souvient, au moins. Ouais. Un jour ... ça serait bien. «T'aurais dû me réveiller, je ...»

«Désormais bien et en avais besoin. »

«Mais on a perdu du ...»

«Je reste assez longtemps pour que tu aies le temps de dormir, Jaimie. »

«Désolé. »

Il roule des yeux, le Russe, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il ne cherche même pas à contredire et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi présenter d'excuses ici. Victor lui a suffisamment montré que ça serait vain en essayant avec Yuuri. Otabek l'a plus ou moins confirmé en lui parlant de JJ et du temps où ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Ça ne ferait que faire s'excuser davantage James et l'entraîneur dans une spirale dont il ne s'est pas extirper.

«J'ai préparé des pirojkis. »

«T'étais pas supposé m'apprendre? »

«Faudra en refaire alors. »Yuri hausse les épaules. «Au fait, Yakov veut vérifier que je suis bien chez toi et au Canada et pas au Kazakhstan. »

Il y a une petite balade qui apparaît sur le front du plus âgé, marquant et signalant son incompréhension. Difficile de ne pas la comprendre.

«Quoi? Pourquoi il voudrait vérifier? Si tu as dit que tu venais au Canada, tu ... et tu es majeur. Ou ... presque. Non ? »

Non. Non, il ne va pas poser la question jusqu'au bout. Il risquerait d'avoir sa réponse! Yuri et Yakov doivent forcément avoir leurs raisons. Il y a des chances qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment les connaître. La connaissance peut être dangereuse.

«Tu sais quoi? Prends ma chaise en photo, qu'on en finisse. »

«Il voudra voir ta tête. »

«Pourquoi? »

Finalement ... peut-être qu'il veut les connaître, tout compte fait, ces raisons.

«À cause du vieil homme. »Marmonne Yuri, qui exagère son agacement. «Avant de prendre sa retraite, il a déjà dit à Yakov qu'il allait en Suisse voir Chris alors qu'il était en Thaïlande avec Katsudon pour voir Phichit. »Il joue avec la pochette de son smartphone, il ouvre et ferme et ouvre et ferme. «Yakov lui a demandé une photo, un peu méfiant quand même, et l'autre tâche lui a envoyé une boîte de chocolats suisses vide qu'il avait embarqué dans sa valise au cas où. Bizarrement ça aurait pu marcher mais Chris a débarqué pour faire une surprise à Victor donc ... c'était plutôt grillé qu'il était pas en Suisse avec Chris. J'ai jamais vu Yakov aussi énervé et, paradoxalement, aussi amusé. Même quand j'étais parti au Japon tout seul engueuler le vieux, quand j'avais quinze ans, il était pas aussi en pétard. »Yuri hausse les épaules comme s'il ne racontait pas l'histoire la plus stupide que James ait entendue. Après ... il a pas souvenir d'en avoir entendues tant que ça. Entre son amnésie et son anxiété, ça aide peu le lien social. «Toujours est-il que, maintenant, il vérifie. Et moi double check même à cause de Beka et parce que je suis apparemment en train de suivre le même chemin que le vieux. »

«Tu me fais marcher ...» Souffle James.

«Venant de toi ...» Ne se retient pas Yuri. «Mais non. C'est sérieux. On peut faire un pirojki-selfie, si tu préfères. Et je le mets pas sur insta. »

Yuri a pris l'habitude, principalement à cause de Victor, Mila, Phichit et Chris, de prendre une photo à chaque fois qu'il mange un pirojki (maison) avec quelqu'un qu'il apprécie et publie. Les fans adorent étrangement cette habitude.

James hausse les épaules. «Ça aiderait peut-être à ce qu'on me dise qui je suis. »

«Tu es James. Un de mes meilleurs amis. »

«Qui ne s'appelle probablement même pas James. »

* * *

_Fin du troisième chapitre_

_J'espère que FF ne m'a pas lâchement trahi et n'importe quoi quoi que ce soit le chapitre ... parce que le résultat valait le détour (j'ai fait une capture que j'ai mis sur ma page facebook auteur : Skayt)_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal pour la présentation des SMS. FF est très très restrictif en matière de présentation donc... j'ai fait au mieux. Dites-moi si ça ne va pas, ou si vous pensez à une autre façon de faire x)_

_N'hésitez pas à moi dire ce que vous en avez pensé; si vous avez aimé ou si je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon trou (c'est la saison pour hiberner!)._

_À bientôt ! _


End file.
